1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a novel thermodynamic flotation engine (and a corresponding method) which is designed for the extraction of energy from the heat contained in hot fluids, and for the conversion of such energy to do useful work. More particularly, it is concerned with such a flotation engine which is designed for continuous, cyclical operation using as the sole source of energy a hot fluid such as hot water. As heat is withdrawn from the fluid and converted into mechanical energy, the fluid is cooled; accordingly, the engine of the present invention can also serve as a medium for cooling the initially hot fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recent energy crisis and the consequent spiraling in costs of conventional fuels has led to a vast array of proposals directed to both energy conservation and the more efficient use of energy resources. Under these modern-day conditions, workers in the art now give serious consideration to sources of energy heretofore simply wasted.
To give but one example, power generating stations of both the nuclear and conventional variety use large volumes of cooling water. During power generation, the water is used to cool vital plant components, and thereafter the heated water is directed to cooling towers or ponds where the temperature of the water is lowered for reuse. As can be appreciated, the energy value of the hot water in such operations is simply wasted, inasmuch as there has heretofore been no practical way of converting the heat energy into useful mechanical energy.
The same problem arises in connection with many manufacturing processes which must use large volumes of cooling water. Here again, the thermal energy within the cooling water is simply wasted.
Accordingly, there is a real and unsatisfied need for a device and method which can make efficient use of the thermal energy of hot fluids, in order to convert such energy to useful forms.